Don't Waste Good
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: One Year has passed since the WhiteCollar team brought down Jannie Santiago.Their latest case just happens to fall in her area of expertise.When the White Collar team can't solve it,will they turn to her for help?What happens that shakes her up?OC centric. Sequel to ThespanishTheft but can stand alone. Neal/Jannie eventually. Read it through, promise there will be more Neal later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: USA owns white collar, I just manipulate their characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: One Year has passed since the White Collar team brought down Jannie Santiago. Their latest case just happens to fall in her area of expertise. When the White Collar team can't solve it on their own, will they turn to Jannie for help? And what does her alias Jaden Halden have to do with it? What happens that shakes her up? **

**This is the sequel to my story The Spanish Theft.**

**I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**Don't Waste Good**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in the office for the white collar team. They had gotten their newest case and had been working on it for about a week now. They were going over the latest evidence. Peter asks, "So what do we know about this guy?"

Diana starts, "He takes two paintings from old buildings and then places a bomb to go off a half hour before any one arrives the next morning."

"He can be as sloppy as he wants because he knows we can't get any concrete evidence on him. The bombs turn up nothing. This doesn't match any previous crimes and we can't pull any prints." Neal adds.

"Forensics and bomb squad came up with nothing. They couldn't even identify where it was made or where the pieces could have been bought." Jones mentions.

"So we got nothing." Peter states. "None of our Harvard Grads can tell me where that thing came from."

"There may be another option, but I don't think you are going to like it." Diana adds.

"What?" Peter questions.

Neal sighs, "Jaden Halden arms and bomb expert."

Diana says, "Jaden Halden is one of Jannie Santiago's aliases."

"You can't figure anything out on our bombs? Peter asks looking at Neal.

"No exactly a bomb guy." Neal mentions.

"What are you proposing we do?" Peter questions.

"Talk with Hughes and see if he is willing to cut a deal with her. If we can get her to agree to a C.I. deal we may be able to crack this case." Diana explains.

Peter asks, "A permanent deal?"

Jones states, "She is good. You always say don't waste good. We need her as much as she needs us."

"Hughes won't go for me being in charge of two C.I.'s on anklets." Peter says.

Diana adds, "You won't be. Jones and I will be in charge of monitoring her movements like you do with Caffrey."

Jones hands Peter a file. "Look it over and consider the possibility."

The other three leave Peter's office while he thinks over what they had just presented him with. He knew that Diana and Jones were up for the challenge, but he wasn't so sure that Jannie was C.I. material. She was a lot like Caffrey, but she was also very different from Neal. They were right, though. She was very good. Peter had decided, if they thought this could be beneficial then he would go with it.

Peter picked up the file and went to Hughes office. After explaining the situation to him and Hughes giving Diana and Jones the double finger point he agreed to let it play out on a temporary basis. If she could help them close the case Hughes said he would make it a permanent arrangement.

Diana and Jones were headed to the prison where Jannie Santiago was currently held at. When they arrived they were shown to an interview room, if you could really call it that. It was a larger room surrounded by bars containing a few picnic tables.

They sat down at one picnic table just as Jannie was being brought in by a guard. The guard waited for her to sit down before leaving.

She was wearing a blue jump suit pants and a white tank top. It appeared her top was tied around her waist and her hands were cuffed in front of her.

Jannie says, "Agents Berrigan and Jones."

Jones says, "Jannie we are working on a case..."

"The art bombings." Jannie interrupts. "I read the newspaper."

Diana says, "Yes, and our guys can't figure out anything on them."

Jones adds, "So we need your help."

"I don't understand." Jannie mentions.

Diana adds, "We know one of your aliases, Jaden Halden is known for being an arms and bomb expert. We need her to help us with this case."

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Jannie comments.

Jones says, "When we raided the hanger the day we arrested Matthew Keller, we got a hit of you alias, Jaden Halden. We need you to be her in exchange for a deal."

Jannie admits, "She died the day you arrested Keller. She was one of my aliases that Keller created. She was someone who I never wanted to be. Everything I stood against was outlawed by her. I swore I would never be her again. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"How would it feel to be able to have some freedom? Not be cuffed while you are having a simple conversation. Have your hat back. Be able to Skype with your fiancé." Jones goes on.

Jannie asks, "What are you proposing?"

Diana sets down a file in front of Jannie. She skims the file then adds, "So let me get this straight. I help you solve this one case and I become a permanent Confidential Informant with the FBI. Meaning I serve out the rest of my sentence while confined to a tracking anklet. I will have a two mile radius and the two of you are to monitor me."

Diana agrees, "That sounds about right."

Jones adds, "You don't have to make a decision right now. Call us when you do. I just want you to think about the innocent lives you could save by just helping us with this one case."

They both get up. Jannie calls, "Wait. Can you leave a case file for me to read."

"Of course." Diana states then walks out with Jones behind her.

The guard comes and escorts Jannie back to her cell. She reads over the two files the Agents had left. They were right. She was the only one who could figure out these bombs. No FBI Agent could crack these in their wildest dreams.

Diana and Jones return to the office and are greeted by Neal. He asks, "Did she go for it?"

"Jones gave her a very convincing speech, but I'm not sure if she will say yes." Diana answers. "Could you go talk to her. Let her know what she is missing out on."

"I can try." Neal agrees, "What did she say exactly?"

Jones supplies, "She said Jaden Halden died the day we arrested Keller. Jaden outlawed everything she stood for."

"I can work with that." Neal says.

At the end of the day Neal headed over to the women's prison so he could talk to Jannie. He got signed in as a visitor and Jannie was brought to a visitors station. There was a piece of glass the separated the two of them and they were talking through telephones.

"Jannie. Neal says.

"Neal." Jannie replies. "It is so good to see you. See some familiar face."

"Kyle still gone?" Neal asks.

"Yeah. I get letter though." Jannie replies.

"Diana and Jones came by today, didn't they?" Neal questions.

Jannie agrees, "Yeah, they did. Offered me a deal."

"Offered you a deal that would be stupid not to take, unless there was a pretty good reason not to." Neal counters. "Offered you the same deal I have now." pointing at his anklet.

"They want me to be Jaden Halden again. I can't do that. She is someone Keller created." Jannie mentions.

"I don't understand why you don't want be her. You are willing to give up your freedom so you don't have to be her." Neal adds.

Jannie replies, "I swore I would never do guns or drugs and she represents both of them. I don't even recognize myself when I am her."

"Just ask yourself one thing, is the cost of not being her worth it for the innocent lives that could be taken or is the sacrifice worth it for a little while." Neal counters.

"I will think about it." Jannie says.

Neal adds, "If I were in your position I would take the deal. They don't offer these deals to anyone. You are good. It would be a shame to see you waste it." He then gets up and proceeds to the exit.

Jannie was taken back to her cell. She reads through the file of the case and saw that two agents were killed in the second bombing. The first bombing there were 5 innocent civilians killed. They didn't see it coming. Sometimes they never do.

Diana went home that night and smiled when Christy greeted her. They were having a nice dinner together. After dinner they were relaxing on the couch when Christy asks, "What's wrong?"

Diana answers, "The case we are working on, the art bombings is just really tough. The FBI forensic teams can't get anywhere with the bombs. So I thought we could bring in a CI, Jannie Santiago to be exact."

"The art forger you guys caught last year." Christy states.

"Exactly. One of her aliases is perfect except there is something about it that she won't be her." Diana says. "We offered her the same deal as Neal if she helps out on this case."

Christy explains, "A criminals alias is like an undercover op sometimes. There are things you have to do that you regret. Things you don't want to talk about. Give her a little bit of time."

The next day Jannie was reading the newspaper when she came across an article about another bombing. This bombing took three agents and two soldiers. Jannie calls, "Guard."

The guard comes down her way.

Jannie asks, "May I borrow your phone?"

The guard answers, "Make it quick."

Jannie dials the number on the card she had. After a few rings she hears the voice on the other end says, "Berrigan."

"Agent Berrigan, it's Jannie Santiago. I wanna accept the deal."

**REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy and let me know how I did.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Diana hung up the phone then looked over at Jones. "That was Jannie. She's taking the deal."

Jones adds, "Let's go then."

"I already called over." Diana adds.

Jones and Diana proceeded over to the prison. Jannie was being held in an interview room again. Jones says, "You have come to a decision."

"I have." Jannie states. "I have decided to help out on the case and take the deal, even if it means being Jaden again."

Diana mentions, "This means, no running. You serve out the remaining 6 years of your sentence with us. If you are sure, sign here." placing a piece of paper down.

Jannie picks up the pen, then signs the paper. "No more people need to die."

Once the papers were signed Jones and Diana began the process to get her out of there and within the hour she was in the back of Diana's car.

Jannie asks, "So where are we headed?"

"Your new home." Jones answers."

"Cool." Jannie adds.

In about 20 minutes Diana parked the car in front of an apartment complex. They get out of the car and head for the elevator. Diana presses 6 and they ride the elevator up to the 6th floor.

They get off and Diana stops in front of a door. Diana says, "Room 606. Costs $800 a month to house you on the inside, that is how much it costs here." opening the door.

They step inside and Jannie looks amazed at how it could only cost $800 a month. It was nothing fancy, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen with a living room. It was fully furnished too. Jannie asks, "So was this place seized in a case?"

Diana agrees, "Yeah we seized it in a..."

"I don't want to know." Jannie interrupts. "I'm good with imagining. So we headed to the FBI now?"

"Yeah." Jones says.

They exit the apartment and head over to the FBI building. They walk through the glass doors that say White Collar Crimes on it. Diana explains, "This is your desk. This is Caffrey's, mine, Jones'. Up there is Peter's office, the conference room, and Hughes office." pointing to each one as she said it. "One last thing before we get started." Diana pulls a black anklet off her desk.

Jones says, "Your anklet is set up so you can go anywhere with in two miles of your apartment, when you aren't with an FBI agent."

"Got it." Jannie agrees pulling up her pant leg and placing her foot on the side of Diana's desk. Diana places the anklet on.

Diana mentions, "Then let's go solve us a case." as they proceeded to the conference room.

When they enter Peter asks, "Jannie what is your take on the bombs?"

"From the evidence pictures I've seen they were most likely factory made. Imported from Canada. Which part of Canada, I can't be certain unless I see the bombs." Jannie explains.

"And you can tell that from the evidence photos?" Diana asks.

Jannie thumbs through one of the files on the table then puts a series of photos across. "You see these letters here. It spells out Canada."

They all look over at the photos.

Peter orders, "Diana, take her down to evidence, Jones see if any of the victims are awake at the hospital, Neal and I are going to interview a possible witness. And Jannie if you wanna teach any of the Harvard Grads down there while your at, please do."

Jannie responds, "You got it."

Diana and Jannie head down to the evidence garage. Diana says, "Here are the bomb fragments recovered from the three bombs. You wear gloves when handling any evidence."

Jannie pulled on a pair of gloves. She looked at the fragments from the three bombs. She took the hardware glue and began piecing together the first bomb. Within the next hour Jannie had pieced together all three of the bombs. Jannie calls, "Diana."

Diana walks over to where Jannie was working and says, "You were able to piece them all together in under an hour."

Jannie agrees, "Yeah, but look here."

"There's nothing there." Diana states.

"Nothing yet." Jannie mentions. Taking fingerprint powder brush and brushing it against the bottom. Then taking explosive spray and spraying it in the same spot. A few second later a serial number came up.

Diana says, "This is amazing. Hey the rest of you get over here."

A few seconds later all the evidence team was gathered round. "Show them." Diana says.

"I am about to show you how to find serial numbers after they have been scrapped off. It is protocol for the FBI to take serial numbers off of everything but they are never actually gone." Jannie says.

She picks up the finger print powder brush and brushed it across the bottom. Then sprays the explosive spray over it.

"Now I want you all to take a close look at this. This is a serial number. The serial number that our suspect tried to get rid of. How many of you geniuses went to Harvard?" Jannie explains.

A few of them raise their hands. "How many of you went to an ivy league school?" Jannie asks. All of them raise their hands.

"Put your hands down. You are embarrassing yourselves. This is forensics 101. You can learn it at any Monday night coffee house workshop. I suggest you try it out." Jannie goes on.

She then pulls a red dye out of the CSU kit. She puts a drop on her gloves then rubs two of her fingers against the bomb. It read Embassy.

One of the guys from the forensic team says, "You can't use the red dye. It won't stand up in court. Try reading FBI forensic protocol."

Jannie counters, "I already did. I had some spare time last night. So I read it cover to cover. Page 76 paragraph 4 says red dye can be used exclusively on bombs and explosives only.

She repeated using the red dye for the second bomb. It read Spanish. And the third one read Ft. Morgan.

Jannie looked at Diana, "Where were the second and third bombs located?"

"The second was a the National Embassy museum and the third was at the Spanish exhibit." Diana adds.

"I think I know where he is hitting next." Jannie mentions.

"Where?" Diana questions.

Jannie says, "Fort Morgan. Fort Morgan is a Marine Corps base. More importantly the headquarters lobby is fully of expensive paintings." They both tear off their gloves and head back to the conference room.

Jones had gone to the hospital to get statements from two of the FBI agents that made it there alive. He was given the room numbers. He went to the first one. Agent Jenny Gibson was one of the first responders. The bomb went off just as she and her partner had cleared the first floor. The bomb was on the second floor in the room right above them. The nurse had told Jones that she was awake but she wouldn't make it much longer.

Jones says, Agent Gibson. I'm Agent Clinton Jones. I need to take your statement."

Jenny agrees, "Yeah. Me and my partner Mike, got the call. We were some of the first responder along with a couple of soldiers from the Military Police unit over at Fort Morgan. We went in and treated it as suspicious. Guns raised we cleared the first floor. We made our way towards the stairs when the bomb went off right above us. There was nothing we could have done."

Jones replies, "Thank you for your time." leaving his card on the table.

He then went to the room of Agent Mike Claire. Jones begins, "Agent Claire. I am Agent Clinton Jones. I need to take your statement. Anything you can remember will be helpful."

"Jenny and I got the call. We arrived on scene, went in and cleared the first floor. We then headed for the stairs to clear the next floor. That is when the bomb went off above us. We went flying back into the wall. It felt like we were going in slow motion. I was just glad to live through it. It was such a big boom. Stuff was flying everywhere and I couldn't control it." Mike explains.

Jones says, "Thank you. I will let you get some rest." leaving his card on the table.

Peter and Neal had gone to talk with the night security guard, Sam Brew. Peter says, "I am Agent Burke and this is my consultant Neal Caffrey."

Sam responds, "How may I help you?" Leading them into his living room.

Peter begins, "We were wondering what you know about the bomb that went off at the Spanish Exhibit late last night."

"Well I didn't place it there, if you were wondering. I was watching the monitors like I do every night. I saw a suspicious figure run out of the building. I went to check where he'd been and found a package there. That is when I called it in." Sam explains.

"What made you call in the package?" Peter asks.

"I had been watching the news and heard that we should be careful of packages." Sam adds, "So I thought I shouldn't take any chances."

Neal says, "Smart man."

"Thank you. If there is anything else you think of give me a call." Peter comments handing Sam his card.

Jones, Peter, and Neal return to the conference room just as Jannie and Diana leave the evidence garage.

Peter says, "The night security guard called it in. Saw something suspicious on the monitors, went to check it out. Saw a package on the second floor, then called it in."

Jones adds, "The two FBI agents were able to clear the first floor and were heading for the second floor when the bomb went off. There were directly under the room. The doctor doesn't think they will make it much longer."

"Jannie was able to piece together and recover the serial numbers on the bombs. They were most likely purchased in Quebec. We are running the serial numbers now. According to the factory, the bombs were sold from they keep records of the buyers corresponding with the serial numbers." Diana adds.

"This guy wants us to know where he is hitting next. Probably wants the most possible people he can to be there." Jannie mentions.

Peter asks, "What is he planning?"

"Fort Morgan headquarters is where he is going to hit next. Has plenty of expensive pieces for him to make off with. Also the blast of these types of bombs can range up to 600 ft. That would put you at the tarmac. So if soldiers are either being deployed or coming back this guy will get family, friends, soldiers, and FBI agents." Jannie replies.

Neal adds, "Let's hope he doesn't."

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review. Enjoy.**

**_Chapter 3_**

They had all called it a day and went their separate ways. Neal had grabbed Jannie on her way out and asks, "Where are you headed?"

"To get some hair dye, then home. Whatever home means anyway." Jannie says.

"Sounds fun, why do you hate having to be Jaden so much." Neal questions as they walk.

Jannie smiles, "Another story, another time." as she walks away leaving Neal speechless.

Jannie was walking out of the store she had gotten the hair dye at when her cell phone rings. She answers, "This is Jannie."

Kyle replies, "Yeah. I know."

"Kyle." She says.

"I heard you got out." Kyle states.

Jannie mentions, "Well technically, I belong to the FBI for 6 years only if I can help them make this case. If not they send me back, and I am confined to a tracking anklet with a two mile radius. It is so good to hear from you."

"How great would it be to see me?" Kyle asks.

"Like totally awesome." Jannie adds.

Kyle states, "Then turn around."

Jannie turns on her heel and sees Kyle standing there in the crowd. "OMG." Jannie says running into his arms. "When did you get back? she asks as he gives her a hug, picks her up and spins her around.

Kyle gives her a kiss then replies, "9 hours ago, my unit got back early, but the rest of our division is getting back on thursday."

They hold hands and walk through the streets ending up back at Jannie's apartment. She puts the key in the lock and then senses someone else's presence in the room. She flips on the light and sees Alexa sitting at the end of her table.

Jannie comments, "You could call like a normal person."

"What would be the fun in that?" Alexa questions.

"I don't know. I give up." Jannie counters.

Kyle mentions, "I'll go explore the bedroom." kissing her cheek then leaving the room.

Jannie sets the paper bag, that held the hair dye, down on the table then slides it down to where Alexa was sitting. Alexa looks in the bag, "They need you to be Jaden again?"

"Yeah." Jannie agrees.

"I thought you swore the last time was the last time." Alexa counters as they walk towards the bathroom.

"It seems to be the bargaining chip. I be her on this one case, and they give me an anklet for the 6 remaining years of my sentence." Jannie adds.

In the next hour Alexa had dyed Jannie's hair black with dark blue highlights and given her a temporary tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

Alexa asks, "Let me see the anklet."

Jannie props her foot on the table then lifts the her pant leg. Alexa shakes her head, "I don't think I can pick this."

The next day Jannie meets Diana at the corner coffee shop that Diana usually got her coffee at.

Diana comments, "You dyed you hair to entirely be Jaden again."

"Yeah." Jannie says. "He is planning on hitting thursday."

"How do you know?" Diana asks as they begin walking.

Jannie says, "My fiancé and 11 other guys got back yesterday. The rest of the division is due back thursday morning around 11am."

"At least we have a time now." Diana adds.

"Also Jaden received this last night." Jannie says pulling up something on her phone and then passing it to Diana.

Diana looks it over, "Let me call Peter."

Peter answers his cell phone. He had been sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast with Elizabeth.

Diana says, "Jaden got a hit from a potential buyer. He just wants a piece for a bomb. I think this is our guy."

"Have her set up the meeting. Anything else?" Peter states.

"We think he is planning on hitting on thursday around 11am because that is when the entire division is due back from overseas." Daina says.

"I will meet you both at the office and we will figure this all out." Peter mentions hanging up the phone.

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Jannie and Diana arrived at the office. They were in the conference room going over some intel before the others arrived.

Neal and Peter arrive with Jones right behind and they all look up to the conference room. Jones says, "I guess she dyed her hair."

"She's completely Jaden again." Peter comments.

"She looks different." Neal adds.

Diana notices the guys staring up at the conference room. Diana says, "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?"

"I'm good." Jannie replies.

Diana mentions, "I'm getting you some anyways."

Diana leaves the conference room, goes to get the coffee, then come across the boys in the squad room. Diana speaks, "I know the concept is a little lost on you guys, but she only added highlights to her hair. Doesn't change her that much. What does change is how she feels about it. Don't mention anything about the change in appearance." then heads back to the conference room followed by the guys moments later.

Peter begins, "Jannie you got a hit from a potential buyer?"

"Yeah, wants to meet with Jaden. Got the intel for an anonymous number. Knows I used to do business out of a warehouse on the Eastside. Said he would only meet there." Jannie replies.

Jones asks, "What's particular about that place?"

"Probably thinks that the cameras are stilled disabled. Never use to have video in the place until it was shot up two years back. So we got the security system back up. It's a really run down spot though." Jannie comments.

Peter asks, "What do you know about this guy?"

"Just some general information. He's 33, ex military." Jannie mentions. "Nothing too big."

Peter orders, "Diana prep her. The three of us are heading over to the warehouse. Got an address for me."

Jannie picks up her phone off the table."Just sent it to your phone." Jannie adds.

Jones, Peter, and Neal exit the conference room and then head straight for the warehouse to set up. When they arrive Jones says, "It shouldn't be too hard to get eyes in here."

Neal adds, "We will have a good picture from all angles."

"There's only one way in and one way out. He won't have an easy escape and then we tail him." Peter mentions.

Meanwhile Jannie and Diana had left the conference room and headed for the basement of the building. The basement held three rooms. The forensic lab, evidence garage, and wardrobe and equipment room.

Diana says, "We need to get you wired up. The key to this operation is to be able to hear what is going on inside. You will be alone with him but we will be there listening the entire time. Now we need something over the top that will attract him to you."

"My wit and charm won't do it for you?" Jannie questions.

Diana replies, "It's not that. We want to be sure this is the guy. He's looking for Jaden Halden. She was always very carefree."

"You did your research. Many people mistake her for a teenager. That is out advantage here." Jannie supplies.

"We need something extra to hit on the fact she doesn't care about what people think of her or who they are." Diana says as she scans through all the gadgets that were on the table in front of them.

Jannie picks up something off the table, "How about these?"

Diana sees Jannie put on a pair of glasses.

"I believe that will work." Diana chuckles.

Diana then took a moment to look Jannie up and down. She was wearing a pair of black boots with black leather pants and a tank top. "Her put this on." Diana adds handing her a leather jacket.

Jannie agrees, "Let's do this."

They go and meet the boys at the van parked outside the warehouse.

When they enter the van, the guys eyes practically pop out of there heads. Diana clears her throat, "We all set?"

Jones says, "Yeah we will be able to see everything."

"What about the wire?" Peter asks.

"We are good." Diana says.

Jones mentions, "Can we do a sound check?"

"Jaden Halden, bomb expert at your service." Jannie says.

Jones says, "All good." giving her a thumbs up.

Peter looks at Jannie, "We need any information you can get. Name, target, time. Whatever you can get."

Jannie agrees, "Got it." as she exits the van and enters the warehouse.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Jaden had walked into the warehouse and took a look around. It still looked exactly the same. She slid up onto the counter top and waited. She pulled out some explosive looking material and pretended to be working on it. About 10 minutes later a man walks in. He looked like he was definitely early 30's, white, black hair, military cut. He had a scar on the left side of his face obviously from some sort of accident.

He asks not sure he was in the right place, "Are you Jaden Halden?"

She replies in a kinda duh voice, "Yeah that's my name don't wear it out."

He looks confused, "It's just that I was expecting someone older."

"How old I am doesn't tell how good I am. You wanted an expert, you came to the right place. You won't find work like mine anywhere else. I don't do cops, bad for business." Jaden mentions, "You obviously came here for a reason. You knew I was good."

"I also heard you were hot." The man states.

"So that's why you are here, to ask me out. Yeah, not interested. I have a fiancé." Jaden explains.

"I need your help." he pleads knowing she is his last resort.

Jaden questions, "With?" setting the explosive material down and looking him in the eye.

"A bomb. A large bomb. I already have half of it done. I need the other half now." the man explains setting a bag on the counter.

"You are definitely in the right place. But before we get to that. I need to know who I am working with. If you pass my checks we can talk business." Jaden explains not missing a beat.

The man comments, "Michael. Michael Harris." taking out his id knowing exactly what she meant by checks.

Jannie hops of the counter and takes the id. She walks over to her scanner and computer, "Let's see." she says out loud to herself.

"Michael William Harris. Medically discharged from the Marine Corps. 33. Injured in a roadside explosion. No criminal history. Joined the military right out of high school. Went to OCS 2 years before the accident. Was discharged as a Sergeant." Jaden says to herself.

She hands the id back, "Everything seems to be clear. Now let's talk business. $30,000 now. $30,000 when I give you the completed bomb."

Michael adds, "I heard your prices were high. But I can handle this." placing another bag on the counter. Jaden unzips the bag and spends some time counting the money.

Jaden extends her hand to shake his, "It looks like we have a deal. I'll see you thursday morning. 8a.m. Don't be late. I have other business and you better have my money. People who don't pay me end up not able to business anywhere in the world ever again. You have been warned."

Michael shakes her hand, "I'll see you then."

He walks out the door. Peter and Neal are already in a car prepared to tail this guy.

Jaden waits 10 minutes before walking out and entering the van.

Diana mentions, "You were convincing. I almost would hire you to make my bombs."

Jannie agrees, "Yeah I'm sure." taking off the glasses. "All that matters is that I convinced him and we have more information than we had."

Jones tosses a bottle of mountain dew soda at her, "To calm your nerves." he mentions.

She nods at him at they head back towards the FBI building.

The next day is spent going over ever piece of Michael Harris' life and formulating the plan for the take down. The more times they went over it the more times Peter only saw it one way. Jannie was down refilling coffee and reentered the conference room. It was quiet. A little too quiet.

Peter breaks the silence finding a way to stall for a little while, "Jannie your boyfriend is military police right?"

"Yeah, my fiancé is." Jannie adds.

"We need to bring them in on this." Peter adds, "Call him and fill him in. Have him bring his team down here."

Jannie steps out of the conference room and dials Kyle.

"Clark." Kyle answers after one ring.

"Kyle it Jannie. We actually have a case that we need to involve the military police on." Jannie begins explaining the rest to him in detail. With in minutes of hanging up with Jannie he and his team were at the FBI.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Jannie had gotten off the phone with Kyle and returned to the conference room. Jannie says, "He's on his way. He said in light of what is happening they are trying to postpone the arrival of the troops."

"Jannie we need to look at another aspect of this." Peter comments.

"Alright." Jannie replies looking between Peter, Diana, and Jones.

Peter begins, "We have nothing on this guy, so we are going to bring him in. It would be umm beneficial if we could make him think that you are under investigation for illegal activity."

"Just make him think?" Jannie questions. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Peter orders, "Jone. Go prep her on what we discussed."

Jones gets up and Jannie follows him. They go towards one of the interrogation rooms.

Jannie questions, "Why are we here?"

"We are here in an interrogation room because this is where I see the world from someone else's point of view. All day long suspects come in here and they tell me a story. I see what they see through them. So I am going to explain the situation to you and help you see it through a different light." Jones explains.

Jannie nods.

Jones begins, "Here is what we are going to need you to do..."

Meanwhile Kyle and his team had arrived in the white collar squad room. Kyle says to an agent standing near by, "I'm Sergeant Clarke, where can I find Agent Peter Burke."

The agent replies, "Up those stairs and first door to the right. In the conference room."

Kyle nods at the agent then heads up to the conference room with the other two from his team following. He taps on the door then enters.

Peter greets, "Sergeant Clarke thank you for coming so quickly."

"We take threats against our people seriously." Kyle replies.

Peter begins, "We think out suspect is planning on hitting Thursday probably right around the time all the soldiers come in from their deployment. We want to try to avoid any more of these attacks and come out of this with as few deaths as possible."

"As do we." Kyle mentions unrolling the schematics for the base pointing out the building they believed the attack to be happening at, the tarmac, and all the entrances and exits on the building in question.

One of the mp's asks, "So you guys had an undercover interact with this guy."

"Yeah, she is counteracting what she can. We also have another plan in play to spook this guy." Peter mentions.

"What?" Kyle asks curious.

Diana comments, "We have him come in for an interview. Our undercover will be getting handcuffed at the time. So she is going to lash out at him."

One of the mp's inquires, "How do you know she will be convincing?"

Neal mentions, "She will be convincing. Use to lash out at guards everyday."

"You guys using Jannie?" Kyle questions.

"The one and only." Peter mentions signaling down to the squad room.

Her and Jones were headed for the elevator. They got off on the basement floor and headed for the equipment room. Jannie watched as he did something with his gun. He put it back in his holster and then continued going over the plan with Jannie.

Meanwhile Diana had Michael Harris in the conference room asking him a few questions. What she was asking him she knew wasn't all that important because they couldn't hold him. She just needed to stall him long enough waiting for a text from Jones saying they were ready. Diana knew a broad idea of what was going done, but not entirely what was about to happen.

Peter, Diana, and Neal all just received texts from Jones. Peter turns to the Mp's mainly talking to Kyle though, "I need you guys to stay calm and trust that we will do our jobs. In order for everyone to be safe in this whole situation."

Kyle nods and he and his team remain in the conference room and Peter exits heading for the stairs. Diana had been walking their suspect out and all were in the middle of the squad room when Jones came off with a suspect in cuffs. Jaden looks around and sees the guy she had been doing business with.

Jaden very angry at this point says, "You turned me in."

Michael replies, "You aren't getting anything that you don't deserve."

Jaden shakes her head, "No not yet."

She gets one of her hands free from the cuffs, now hanging on only one of her wrists. With he hands now free she grabs the gun from the holster of the Agent who had been escorting her. She now points it at Michael.

Jannie felt all the guns in the room of many other agents get trained on her, but she took a breath knowing none of them were going to shoot. Jaden continues, "I trusted you. I said I didn't do cops so you went to the FBI. That is low. Anyone knows that cops and FBI mean the same thing. But it doesn't matter anymore you won't get away with it." Jaden had her gun pointed directly at Michael. "They know that you hired me. You will never get away with it. No one the streets will ever do business with you again. I say the word you're done. They saw me arrested, know you were the last one with me. Street smarts. They connected the dots and are spreading the word."

"They know nothing. This is going down just as planned." Michael mentions.

"Shut it. I'll be sure you can't get your hands on the stuff you need." Jaden adds

Diana says, "Michael if you are smart you will listen to her when she said shut it. You aren't helping this." Diana looks at Peter knowing he was getting ready to end it.

Peter says, "Jaden you don't want to do this. This isn't how it has to end, but you need to put the gun down for there to be end here."

Jaden sighs, "Don't you see it. He is the one responsible for all the bombings."

"Put down the weapon. It's your only way out of here." Peter adds.

Jaden steps closer before letting it down and handing it off to the nearest agent. When the gun was safely in the agents hand Jones secured the cuffs on her wrists and escorted her to and interrogation room. After Jaden was out of sight Michael was headed for the elevator and fast. He wanted out of there.

When Peter had watched their suspect successfully walk out of the building and down the street, he texted Jones.

Jannie heard Jones' phone beep and moments later he was taking the cuffs off. Jones says, "You did good."

Little did Jannie know that was only a small hurdle. Michael had made a backup bomb and was still going strong with his plan. They walked through the squad room and back to the conference room.

Peter says, "Good Job everyone. Now go home get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

They all begin to part ways. Peter watches as Kyle and Jannie leave together. He knew that there was a great possibility that sending her in the building to disable the bomb was their only chance, only hope. He would tell her tomorrow that he was going to be putting her in harms way, more so than he had with anyone else ever before.

Jannie and Kyle left the building and were now outside in the cold. It was 6:30 in the evening. They had stopped in front of the building when Kyle says, "Let's get married."

"We are getting married." Jannie replies confused wiggling her finger.

"No let's do it soon. Let's do it now. I have a friend. He's a judge. Probably still at the courthouse too. We'll have a party in a few weeks to celebrate. It will be perfect. I mean who knows how long I will be back state side." Kyle clarifies smiling at her hoping she won't go running the opposite direction.

She takes his hand in hers and kisses him, "Okay, lets do it. Lets it married."

"I'll call Bobby you call Alexa. They can be our witnesses."

A little while later all four of them were gathered outside of the judge's chambers. The judge opened his door and signaled for them to come in.

The judge began, "I am Judge Scott Santana. We are gathered her today to witness the marriage ceremony of Sergeant Kyle Clark and Jannie Santiago. Who was the rings?"

Exactly at the same moment Alexa and Bobby take the ring boxes that had been in their hands and say, "We do." as they hand the boxes to the judge.

He continues after taking the boxes in his hand, "Who gives this women to this man."

Alexa and Bobby once again as if on cue say, "We do. Their trusted friends." They were really happy for their friends. They had been engaged for awhile and were finally getting married.

The judge replies, "Alright, Kyle take this ring and repeat after me."

Kyle had taken the ring from the judge and was getting ready to place it on Jannie's finger as a symbol of his love for her. After this they would be husband and wife until death.

The judge continues and begins reading the vow. "_Jannie, I take you to be my lawfully wed wife._"

Kyle repeats, "Jannie I take you to be my lawfully wed wife."

"_Before these witnesses I vow to love you and to care for you as long as we both shall live." _Scott reads even though he knows it by heart.

Kyle states, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and to care for you as long as we both shall live."

_"I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths." _The judge says happy for his friend.

Kyle smiles, "I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths."

"_I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I spend my life." _The judge finished. He always loved doing these ceremonies, it was such a happy time.

Kyle mentions, "I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I spend my life." He slides the ring onto her finger.

The judge starts, "Repeat after me. _Kyle I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

"Kyle I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband." Jannie replies looking passionately into his eyes.

"_Before these witnesses I vow to love you and to care for you as long as we both shall live." _The judge reads. The way he saw Jannie looking at Kyle reminded him of his wife. They stood in this exact office when they got married.

Jannie states, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and to care for you as long as we both shall live." She never lost eye contact with Kyle. She had a grin on her face. One that she didn't show often.

The judge says, "_I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths."_

Jannie adds, " I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths."

"_I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I spend my life." _The judge recites. He watched as Jannie said her vows and the way she looked at her almost husband is why he liked doing his job.

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I spend my life." Jannie finishes sliding the ring onto Kyle's finger.

He looked at her reciting the vows, her eyes never leaving his and that grin that he didn't get to see too often. He hadn't seen that smile from her since last year when he was deployed.

The judge adds, "With the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and congratulations."

Kyle leans in and kisses Jannie for a long moment. When the ceremony had officially ended Jannie and Kyle took care of some paperwork and then were on their way back to Jannie's apartment. When they entered the apartment and locked the door. Jannie turned on the radio to a country station, pulled the cover off of a painting of a beach scene, and pulled two glasses of wine.

Jannie grins, "I think it is time for our first dance as husband and wife, what do you say soldier?"

"This soldier would be delighted to, on one condition." Kyle replies happily.

"Anything?" Jannie replies taking his hands in hers.

"Show off that smile of yours more. I miss it way too much." Kyle mentions earning a smile from her just for the comment.

"Deal." Jannie states smiling at him.

As if on cue the first song they danced to and the one they had agreed was their song a while back came on. _God Gave Me You. _The began dancing to the song for the first time as a married couple.

When the song ended Kyle had scooped her up and took her into the bedroom where they began making out...

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. I love to hear your input.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning Kyle and Jannie were walking through the streets of New York on their way to work. When they arrived at the federal building, the newly wed couple knew they had to go their separate ways.

Kyle was holding her hand in his then says, "Tonight after all this is over, I think we should celebrate by making a baby. We always talked about it."

"I wasn't sure you still wanted to." Kyle was about to say something when Jannie began kissing him to shut him up, "Don't talk." she says. "We have about five minutes."

And so for the next five minutes they stood there on the sidewalk making out, not caring that they looked like teenagers.

Peter was walking into work and approached the front door when he saw Jannie and Kyle kissing near the door. He continued walking thinking about how they reminded him so much of himself and Elizabeth when they first got married.

When their five minutes had passed Jannie mentions, "Tonight soldier, we have a date."

From there Jannie enters the front door and Kyle heads towards the base. Jannie took off her coat and slung it over the back of her chair. Diana comes up to her and asks, "Anything interesting happen at the courthouse last night, I should know about?"

Jannie nonchalantly waves her hand and says, "Nothing really." even though she had just the grin that Kyle was talking about plastered on her face.

Diana noticed the ring and adds, "You guys officially got married last night, didn't you?"

Jannie blushes a bit then says, "Yeah, we did. Kyle was really romantic about it. Propositioned the idea as we were leaving yesterday, had a friend who was a judge waiting at the courthouse. It was really sweet actually."

"I'm glad you're happy. It is a good thing every now and then, ya know." Diana replies thinking about how she was really happy with Christy.

Jannie was about to say something else when they both saw Peter give Jannie a finger point.

Diana says, "And so it begins." remembering the first time Peter gave her a finger point. Most of the time Peter gives you a finger point it is good, but Diana also knew Peter was not enjoying the particular conversation he was about to have with Jannie at the moment. All of the agents knew in the end this was a very real outcome, if we weren't able to nail the suspect to the ground before he planned the next attack.

Jannie makes her way up to Peter's office. She taps on the door then takes a seat in front of his desk after he gestures for her to do so. Peter says not sure of how to begin, "We need to talk about what is going down today. More so of what we are going to need you to do." Peter thought this was the best way to start a conversation with Jannie to tell her that he was going to put her in harms way more so than he had ever put any of his people ever before. Peter wasn't so sure about Jannie to begin with, but he was sure that she had definitely grown on him.

"What do you need me to do?" Jannie asked keeping eye contact with Peter the entire time. Jannie was a strong believer of making good impressions and since Peter was Diana and Jones' boss, and they had vouched for her personally she would do anything to please Peter.

Peter thought for a moment. "We are going to need you to go into the Marine Corps Headquarters building and disable the bomb. You will have a vest on and we will give you the necessary tools to disable it." Peter explained not going into full detail, but enough for her to understand the situation.

"Okay, anything else?" Jannie replies not being the first time she would have disabled a bomb.

"No, I think that covers it." Peter says taking a breath now that the hard part was behind him.

Jannie got up and went down to the squad room taking a seat at her desk. She opened the case file and began looking through it again for about the millionth time. Jannie soon realized that if she was going to disable the bomb she needed to look at the prior three. Jannie looked around the squad room and noticed no one was around. She headed over to the coffee area and found Jones, Diana, and Neal there. Their conversation died down when Jannie rounded the corner. "I hope it wasn't something I said." Jannie commented. "Although in this case wouldn't that be something I didn't say."

Jannie filled up her cup then asked, "Jones, wanna come with me to look over the bomb fragments one more time."

"Yeah." Jones agrees as they walk towards the elevator.

Before Diana or Neal even have a chance to make a comment about that they receive the double finger point from Peter.

Once inside the office Peter asks, "How's Jannie doing?"

Diana answers, "Okay, I guess. Her and Jones just went down to evidence to look over the bombs again."

"Don't worry too much on it. She's done stuff like this before." Neal comments.

Jones and Jannie were down in the evidence garage where the fragments from the three bombs were located. Jannie slipped on a pair of gloves and began playing with the wires on the bomb. She was doing her best to piece it together if she were to disable the bomb. Jannie wanted to be sure she knew the best way to disable the bomb with whatever was thrown at her. She played around with the different wires for a while, while Jones stood and watched not being all that bomb savvy.

Not too much later Peter called them up to the conference room. Once everyone was gathered Peter orders, "Lets move out and get this guy. Military Police will meet us at the scene."

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

They were all at the scene. The van was parked right outside the headquarters building. The MP's were doing security at the tarmac 200 feet away.

Inside the van Peter mentions, "We can't send anyone in until we have eyes on our guy." Peter had been looking at Jannie. He knew that she knew exactly what he was implying.

Peter notices the ring that was now around her neck. Jannie and Kyle had just recently gotten married. He turns and looks at the tarmac. The first plane had landed and was beginning to unload. There were three more that would be soon to follow.

Peter looks to Jannie, "Get Kyle. The two of you will blend in with all the other couples. If our guys is around here he is going to try and blend in anywhere."

Jannie nods. Peter hands her a vest. "Keep in mind that the communication devices work both ways."

Jannie nods putting on the vest and going in search of Kyle. She explained what the deal was. They were now standing at the center of the tarmac facing each other and holding hands. Both weren't actually looking at the other one, but at the area surrounding.

Whenever a couple got closer to them they engaged in small conversation. They were soft enough not to be heard. The current conversation was an interesting one at that.

Kyle says, "So as soon as we spot the guy has exited the building, they are sending you in to disable this bomb."

"Correct." Jannie agrees.

"Then we are definitely switching vests." Kyle stated caring for his wife.

"What?" Jannie questions not sure she heard right.

Kyle reiterates, "We are switching vests. Mine has way more protection than any FBI one ever will have. Tell me I'm wrong." Kyle looks her in the eye.

Diana decides to add to their conversation, "You know he's right, as much as the FBI hates to admit it, the military is years ahead in regards to our protection gear."

Jannie sighs, "Fine." The two of them switch vests.

Jannie looks down at the vest. It had CLARKE stitched onto it. She smiled at that.

Jones calls, "There is movement on the roof. "

Jannie turns to Kyle, "That is my cue."

They lean in and kiss each other. Kyle says, "I love you."

"I Love you too." Jannie replied. He reaches down to a holster around his ankle. He pulls out his spare gun then says, "Just in case."

She takes the gun and places it in the back of her pants. She smiled her thanks at Kyle then began walking towards the building looking over her shoulder at Kyle a few times.

She entered through the main door. Kyle's team had already cleared everyone out. No one was allowed into the building for work that morning. They were taking extra precautions.

Jannie went through checking all the rooms on the first floor following protocol, even though she knew that the bomb wasn't going to be placed on the first floor this guy was smarter than that. The building had five floors. The best place for the biggest blast was if the bomb were in the center of the third floor. She continued checking the first, then moved onto the second, and then to the third.

Meanwhile the others had been listening as Jannie periodically called a clear. All of them were also very intently watching the movement on the roof. They didn't have a real good view of the guy. He got up onto the ledge and took the drop three floors to the second floor balcony. He then jumped that to the ground.

Peter saw this guy take the drop to the second floor then ordered, "Diana, Jones go arrest him. That looks like our suspect."

Jones and Diana jump out of the van and tackle the guy down, who had only been able to get as far as the tarmac before they reached him.

Jannie reached the third floor and found the bomb. "I found the bomb." She says so that everyone could hear her.

She scanned over it. The bomb was attached to the main power box in the building, if it were to blow anyone within 400 feet would be dead. She began to look over the wires. She could do this. Hopefully.

Jones asks, "Jannie what are you seeing?"

"Can you get a 400 foot perimeter? No one inside that distance. Get everyone to the far side of the tarmac. Kyle you know the spot where they usually set up the tables." Jannie responds.

Peter gives the order to do just that. "Can you disable it?" He asks.

"I'm going to try. The bomb is connected to the main power box." Jannie mentions. After that she was quiet.

She looked over the bomb. It had a five-minute count left on it. It appeared to be set up in three stages. Stage one was a keypad. It wanted a four-digit word. Jannie began to rack her brain as she watched the counter, count down. Then she remembers the guy she dealt with. His name was Michael. She typed in M-I-K-E.

That released her into the second stage. She was presented with a series of wires; blue, red, black, yellow, sliver, and green. She took the knife she had and stripped the sliver and blue wire. Yellow and green were just decoys. That left red and black. She went with her instinct and cut the black.

That released her into the final stage. She began looking over the series of wires that was displayed this time. She knew she was running out of time. She had 2:15 left on the counter. That was when she heard footsteps behind her. She unholstered the gun Kyle had given her and raised it at her unexpected visitor. He too had a gun pointed.

He ordered, "Take off your communication device."

Jannie obliged and threw in across the room. "What's your angle?"

"For you not to complete that task of disabling that." The man said pointing with his gun.

Jannie knew she was running shorter and shorter on time. She glanced at his gun. It was a glock, 9 mil. Still had the safety on. Jannie weighed her options. If she were wrong he would shoot her. If she were right there was still a possibility of her blowing up in here. Either way the odds weren't on her side.

Jannie lunged at him and knocked the gun from his grip. She then took hers and banged him over the head. She retrieved his gun and then returned to the bomb that had all of 30 seconds left on it. Jannie heard muted sounds coming from the communication device but she didn't have time for that her main priority right now was this bomb.

Jannie looked over the wires. She stripped the black and silver that were directly connected to the power source. Looking over the remaining wires were blue, gray, and purple. Only one was it. She glanced at the counter. Jannie had 10 seconds to decide. She cut the gray wire and was already headed in the opposite direction towards the balcony. Jannie wasn't waiting around to find out.

About 30 seconds later a blast went off. It was aftereffects.

Meanwhile, from the moment Jannie stopped replying they were trying to figure out the best plan. Waiting it out wasn't a good option, but it was their only choice. They were being cautious. Too many lives had already been lost. They didn't want any more.

Kyle had gotten tired of waiting and not getting a reply. He entered the 400 feet distance when a blast went off, sending him flying. He had almost reached the front door.

They all looked at the building. Jannie was still in there.

**Reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Previously on White Collar:_

_Inside the van Peter mentions, "We can't send anyone in until we have eyes on our guy." Peter had been looking at Jannie. He knew that she knew exactly what he was implying._

_Jones calls, "There is movement on the roof. "_

_Jannie turns to Kyle, "That is my cue."_

_They lean in and kiss each other. Kyle says, "I love you."_

_She scanned over it. The bomb was attached to the main power box in the building, if it were to blow anyone within 400 feet would be dead. She began to look over the wires. She could do this. Hopefully._

_Kyle had gotten tired of waiting and not getting a reply. He entered the 400 feet distance when a blast went off, sending him flying. He had almost reached the front door._

_They all looked at the building. Jannie was still in there._

_Present time_

There was currently that ringing in everyone's ears that usually occurred after a big explosion. Things felt like they were going in slow motion. The last thing Jannie remember before passing out was cutting a wire.

The MP's were immediately running towards Kyle's lifeless body. Diana and Jones were headed towards the building. Peter was seeing what he could do to help the MP's. Neal was calling 9-1-1. This reminded him of Kate so much. He hoped it wasn't the same result.

When Jannie came to she was lying on the unstable balcony. When she first tried to get up she couldn't. She noticed that there was something on her leg. She moved it off. She couldn't make out what the object was. All she did know was the object had cut the pant of her leg slightly. She was all covered in smut, dust, and smoke. Her vision was still a little blurred. She got up and drew her gun. She began to decipher the best way out of the building. Both of the entryways to the stairwells on the third floor were blocked. It looks like her only option out was the balcony.

She holstered the gun and then made her way back onto the unstable balcony. She slowly made her way to the ledge. It was only three stories. She had jumped down from higher before and across higher buildings before. She was on the ledge and then made her way safely down.

She immediately drew her gun again. Diana and Jones had seen an object come down from the third story. They went to check out. They saw it was Jannie. She was covered from head to toe in smut and her hair was all frazzled.

Jannie saw two people in the distance, but couldn't tell who they were. She had her finger resting on the trigger. Diana says, "Jannie, Jannie it just us. Diana and Jones. Put down the gun."

Jannie lowered her gun. Apparently her hearing was doing much better than her vision. She saw an ambulance off in the distance. "Who was hurt?" She asks out of concern for Kyle.

They both share a glance with each other. Jannie then was able to get a clear picture of the person on the stretcher. Military pants and a blue FBI vest on. It was Kyle. The paramedics were in the process of taking the vest off.

"Kyle." Jannie calls. "No, oh god." Jannie was trying to move in that direction but Jones and Diana stepped in her way. They were holding her back keeping her from running that direction. She had tears in her eyes.

Moments later another ambulance arrived. The paramedics began to check her out. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face. The paramedic stitched up a wound to the head and bandaged the cut on her arm and leg. They told her she would probably be in a lot of pain over the next few days and may feel physically drained.

Peter had gathered them all back in the van. He was looking at Jannie. He handed her one of the FBI jackets to put over her shoulders. "I know you want to get over the hospital, but we need your statement first."

Peter looked at Jones and Diana to exit the van leaving him, Neal, and Jannie.

Jannie begins, "You had sent me over to do recon with Kyle. Look for anything suspicious in the crowd. Jones radioed that he saw movement on the roof. That was my cue to move in. I went into the building through the main entrance. Then I cleared floors one and two. On floor three I found the bomb in the middle of the main hallway connected to the main power box."

Neal says, "So you looked at the bomb, maybe recognized the work or type."

"It wasn't very common work but I had seen it a few times before. No bomb maker is entirely unique. All use similar equipment, some use older styles, some newer and less known. This particular bomb used an older style dating back to the 1970's. Three phases one being a keypad, the other two being wires. All there phases were controlled by one counter." Jannie explained.

"Good what happened next?" Peter asked.

Jannie says, "I knew his name was Mike so the four letter word was simple. The tricky part is always finding which wires to strip and which to cut. There were two decoys in phase two. Those are easy to spot. The sliver and blue wire connected straight to the black one. So I used my knife to as a stripper and then cut the black. Thus unlocking the final stage."

Jannie paused for a moment. "I then heard footsteps behind me. I stopped with the bomb and aimed my gun into the dark hallway. I saw some other guy. He had a gun. His primary goal was to stop me from finishing disabling the bomb. He had me toss the communication device. We exchanged some back and forth conversation. I ended up knocking him out after getting the gun out of his grasp. He had the safety on so I took the chance. Going back to the bomb there was 30 seconds. It was similar that of the second stage. A series of wires stripped two, two were decoys and I cut one. I had 10 seconds left when I finally figured out which one I had to cut. After I cut the wire I ran for the balcony. It was straight through the office behind me. Just 30 seconds later the aftereffects of the bomb hit. If that guy hadn't found me and interrupted me, I could have prevented the aftereffects, which often times can be worst than the blast itself."

Peter nodded. He had everything he needed from her. He told Diana to take Jannie over to the hospital. Jones was coordinating with the Crime Scene Unit and Peter and Neal were headed back to the Bureau to report to Hughes about the situation.

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Previously on White Collar:_

The MP's were immediately running towards Kyle's lifeless body. Diana and Jones were headed towards the building. Peter was seeing what he could do to help the MP's. Neal was calling 9-1-1. This reminded him of Kate so much. He hoped it wasn't the same result.

"Kyle." Jannie calls. "No, oh god." Jannie was trying to move in that direction but Jones and Diana stepped in her way. They were holding her back keeping her from running that direction. She had tears in her eyes.

Peter had gathered them all back in the van. He was looking at Jannie. He handed her one of the FBI jackets to put over her shoulders. "I know you want to get over the hospital, but we need your statement first."

_Present Time_

Diana dropped Jannie off at the hospital and any other time she would have stayed and waited, but they had to run down the possibility that these guys were just working for someone and were not the masterminds behind it all. So Diana headed back to the FBI.

Jannie walked into the hospital. She went to the nurse's station and asked about Kyle. The nurse took her back to his room. The doctor came in and informed her that they were able to stabilize him in surgery but it didn't look too good for him. He was in critical condition. The next 24 hours were essential.

Back at the FBI Jones, Neal, Peter, and Diana were gathered in the conference room. Jones mentions, "The dead guy that Jannie knocked over the head is Richard Young. He is also former military. Both are pretty much guns and thugs for hire."

Peter adds, "So someone is pulling their strings." Peter always knew there may have been more to this.

Neal asks, "Is it possible that the guy pulling the strings had this target in mind all along. If the base was his target all along and he knew that the MP's would be assigned for security then the first three were just decoys. This last one was his main target." Neal couldn't stand all this talk about bombs. He knew how Jannie was feeling right now. It didn't feel all that great.

Diana questions, "MP's? Your meaning to say this guy would have know that Clarke's team would get back early and was hoping to cause pain to a certain con artist." Diana didn't like the sound of this.

"When Adler killed Kate there were a few decoy explosions in the weeks previous to that. It is designed to throw us off. We are trying to link them all together when the real connection is the location and target of the last bomb. It is a very real possibility." Neal explained. It stung a little when he mentioned Kate and Adler.

Jones adds, "Someone wants to hurt her enough that they would go through all this trouble and kill her husband to do it. They were probably at the scene watching the entire time from the safety of the parking lot or the tarmac."

Peter orders, "Jones, Diana go over the security cameras from the base. Neal and I are going to see if Jannie can add anything."

They all go their separate ways. Peter and Neal arrive at the hospital. A nurse points them in the direction of Sgt. Clarke's room. They enter the room and see Jannie with her hands in her pockets staring out the window. She was standing next to his bed.

Neal begins, "How's he doing?" He knew what it is like to feel this way about the person you love.

"Doctor says he is in critical condition. The next 24 hours are crucial. It doesn't look good though." Jannie says explaining Kyle's condition.

She turns around to face them. Neal and Peter looked at Jannie. It was obvious that she had been crying. She was still wearing the vest that Kyle had given her. Peter mentions, "Jannie as you may have gathered we don't believe that the two men you encountered were the ones pulling the strings. It's possible that the man behind this may have intended to hurt you."

"We believe that the first three bombs were decoys. He was practicing." Neal states as gently as he can.

"So this guy wants me to suffer." Jannie replies, thinking of the only person who want to do that to her.

"Anyone you can think of that fits that description? Anyone that wants you to suffer." Peter asks.

Jannie thinks for a moment. "Only one. He was always coming onto me. I never wanted to work with him to begin with. When he heard that you guys were looking into Jaden Halden he took the opportunity. I guess he figured out how to pull the strings behind bars. Keller. Matthew Keller. He created the alias."

Peter was already on the phone with Diana having her check with corrections to get the status of Keller. Diana informs Peter that Keller escaped 12 hours ago. "Damn it." Peter mutters. "We will be in touch Jannie. You should be here for Kyle. Keep us posted."

Jannie nods.

Peter and Neal leave who meet up with Diana and Jones back at the FBI. They begin to strategize going over Keller's movements since he regained his freedom 12 hours ago. They picked him up on some security footage from a traffic camera. He was headed east on Main Street.

Diana and Neal were looking at all the buildings off of Main Street. "The Hospital that Jannie is at right now is off of Main Street."

All of them head for the cars and begin in route for the hospital. Peter had called the hospital to inform them. There was an FBI Agent outside the room for protection. They hoped it was enough for now. He had tried the Agents number as well as Jannie's. No luck.

Jannie was starring out the window looking at the scenery when the beeps and sounds on the monitors attached to Kyle starting getting louder. The doctor rushed in followed by a few more and some nurses.

Keller had arrived at the hospital. He began looking for where Jannie could be.

Jannie was now standing in the corner watching the doctors every move. The FBI agent has his back turned. He was looking at the events happening inside the room, so he didn't notice someone come over and knock him over the head.

Keller dragged his body behind the nurse's station.

The doctors tried everything they possibly could to bring Kyle back this time but he flat lined. The doctor turned to face Jannie, "Mrs. Clarke. We did everything we could to try and save your husband. I'm so sorry. Take all the time you need to say goodbye to your husband."

The Doctor walked out. Jannie walked over closer to the bed. She took his hand in hers. Her back was facing the door.

When the doctor exited the room Keller took this as his moment to walk in. Jannie felt something off. She drew her gun and came face to face with Keller.

"Why?" She asks not understanding.

"You left me in a particularly bad spot with the Russian's." Keller says.

Peter, Neal, Diana, and Jones had just arrived at the hospital and were headed for the room. When they arrived they found it to be locked and saw Keller inside with Jannie both with guns raised. Peter. Diana, and Jones all raised their guns. Jannie nodded indicating she saw them.

"You brought on your own fate with the Russian's. The only mistake I ever made was ever working with you." Jannie adds hating every moment of their working together.

She saw the way he was holding the gun. He was shaky. Something was off about this.

"Why kill Kyle? What leverage could that possibly give you?" Jannie questions beyond angry now.

"The pension that you are going to receive will be over the amount to pay off the Russian's." Keller indicates.

"And if I don't help you with this little favor?" She tests knowing what he would most likely say.

"Oh that one is easy. I will kill you." Keller states.

Jannie was holding a gun. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore. Keller thought she was taking this time to think over his offer. She knew the only real choice she did have. She cocked the gun and fired.

When they heard the gun fire Peter broke down the door. They went in and looked at the scene before them.

Jannie was standing holding a gun and Keller was lying on the ground. Diana asks, "What happened?"

"Blamed me for not being able to pay off his debt to the Russians. Said we would be even if I used the pension money I would receive. He threatened me. If I didn't he was going to kill me." Jannie explains.

Neal checks for a pulse. There was none.

Peter and Jones had just noticed the condition Kyle was in. The monitors weren't making any sounds and the screen was showing a flat line.

"Did Keller do that?" Jones asks referring to Kyle's lifeless body.

Jannie shakes her head. "Flat lined a few moments before Keller came."

Peter looks at Jannie. He knew they had to take her into custody. "Jannie we have to take you into custody until we sort this whole mess out."

She nods, "Can I get a couple minutes."

Peter nods. They step outside of the room.

Once outside Diana asks, "Do we really have to take her in?"

"Once Hughes gets a hold of this it will be an order. I'm going to see if we can try to get it sorted out before we have to send her back."

Jannie was inside Kyle's room. She took his hand in hers again and leaned down over his body. She couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. She cupped his face with her hands and placed one last kiss on his lips. Jannie whispers, "Goodbye Kyle."

Jannie exited the room and the Doctor had her sign some paperwork saying that after the autopsy Kyle's body would be sent over to the Marine Corps Funeral Home, the death Certificate, and a release form for Kyle's personal effects.

Diana glanced over her shoulder and noticed this was the first time she has signed _Jannie Santiago-Clarke._

The doctor handed her Kyle's dog tags and his wedding ring. She placed the ring on the chain with the dog tags and placed them in her pocket.

Diana took both of Jannie's wrists and placed the cuffs on. Jannie watched as she did so. Diana led her out to the car and put her in the back seat.

When they arrived back at the FBI Diana placed Jannie in the conference room with an agent on the door. Jannie knew there was no point in trying to pick the cuffs; they would just put them back on. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her feet on the tabletop. She thought back over everything that happened in the past few days.

Peter, Jones, Diana, and Peter were all gathered in Hughes office.

**Reviews? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Previously on White Collar:_

_Diana questioned, "MP's? Your meaning to say this guy would have know that Clarke's team would get back early and was hoping to cause pain to a certain con artist." Diana didn't like the sound of this._

_"Doctor says he is in critical condition. The next 24 hours are crucial. It doesn't look good though." Jannie said as she explained Kyle's condition._

_When the doctor exited the room Keller took this as his moment and entered. Jannie felt something off. She drew her gun and came face to face with Keller._

_Jannie stood holding a gun and Keller was laid on the ground. Diana asked, "What happened?"_

_"Blamed me for not being able to pay off his debt to the Russians. Said we would be even if I used the pension money I would receive. He threatened me. If I didn't he was going to kill me." Jannie explained._

_Jannie was inside Kyle's room. She took his hand in hers again and leaned down over his body. She couldn't stop the tears that fell this time. She cupped his face with her hands and placed one last kiss on his lips. Jannie whispered, "Goodbye Kyle."_

Present Time

Peter, Jones, Diana, and Neal were all gathered in Hughes office. Hughes looked over his three agents and Consultant. He now had another Consultant in the conference room. She was cuffed. She shot Keller. Was it in self-defense? Maybe. But they needed time to go over this.

Hughes said, "I know this whole situation is nowhere near anything anyone suspected but this is going to take time. There is going to have to be a formal investigation into what all happened as well as OPR investigations. This is all standard procedure."

"Are you saying she has to go back?" Diana asked. She had started to like the con artist over the past few weeks. They also made an agreement. She never wanted to go back on that.

"Yes." Reese stated. "Until all aspects of the investigation are completed."

"How soon?" Peter questioned. He was not very fond of the idea to begin with but Jannie had proven to be valuable. No one could say for certain if she had pulled the trigger in anger or in self-defense. None of them had known her long enough to say so.

"I can try to postpone it until after the funeral." Reese mentioned. "That would mean someone has to be monitoring her anklet 24/7."

Jones and Diana shared a look. "Done." Diana agreed.

Reese looked to Neal. "A few years ago when Kate passed you were feeling the pain she is feeling right now. Caffrey I need you to talk to her. Find out where her head is at before we can even begin to think about what we do next."

"Don't you guy's have shrinks for that?" Neal asked as he looked between all the agents in the room. He was very curious as to how they wanted to play this one out.

Hughes nodded, "We do, but we also have something better, we have you. None of our shrinks would be able to get her to talk. You know the way she feels right now. And if all else fails con her into talking with you."

"Con man conning a con artist. This will be a new one." Neal stated before he left the room and entered the conference room. The others had gone down to the squad room to get a better view. Diana was mainly focused on reading Jannie's body language. Peter was seated at Neal's desk and was focused on reading both hers and Neal's lips. He knew this was not easy for Neal.

Jannie looked up and saw Neal had entered. She had given him a slight smile.

Neal began, "Haven't picked the cuffs yet?" He sat down in a chair across from her.

"Don't believe in wasting my time on a pointless task." She commented. "One of the agents will be right back in here to redo them the second I do." Jannie stated. She knew it was mostly true.

Neal nodded, "How are you doing with all of this?" In all honesty Neal was having a hard time with it because this situation was a painful reminder of Kate.

"My hu.. husb.. husband is dead. Keller is dead and now they are deciding weather or not they send me back now or in a few days after the funeral, but either way I know I'm going back. They have no choice as they say." Jannie said as she sat straight up no longer with her feet on the table leaning back.

Neal looked straight into her eyes. He simply observed how the ice blue pupils he looked at just hours ago that morning no longer existed. Now as he looked into them all he saw was cold and darkness. Even the few times Neal had gone to see her while she was in prison they never looked like this. "About three years ago I was headed to an airport hanger. I was walking towards the plane where Kate was awaiting. I was almost to the plane when Peter called my name. He had found me and started to talk me out of leaving with Kate. I get it I really do. I know what it feels like to have everything you ever wanted and then in a blink of an eye it all disappears. It's not a fun feeling. I know no one envies the position you are in. But we got Keller."

Jannie nodded, "Yeah, we got Keller, but if there was ever something I learned about him is that there will always be a guy to pick up where he left off. So Keller may be dead, but there is another guy out there carrying out his plans. You blink and the one you love is gone. Kate, Kyle. Who's next? For our sake I hope we don't ever have the answer to that question."

Neal agreed, "I hope so too. Let the system play it out. I didn't believe in it back after Kate was killed and I almost shot and killed the wrong guy."

"And see there is the difference between me and you. You, Neal can use the word almost in that sentence. I unfortunately don't have that luxury. If I hadn't pulled that trigger I would not be here right now and yet even though he is dead I don't feel relieved or better. Kyle is dead and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do." Jannie replied. She stopped and just thought back to the moment when the bomb went off and then coming down off the ledge of the balcony she saw them load Kyle into the ambulance.

Neal looked at Jannie. He recognized the look. She was flashing back to the moment, thinking about it way too much. She probably wanted to remember every last detail seeing if she had dome something different if it would have made a difference. "Jannie don't do that there is nothing you can do to change what happened. You and I both know that."

"There was a guy. He was in there with me. He interrupted me disabling the bomb for about 1 minute. If I had had 10 more seconds I could have stopped the aftereffects, which are usually worse than the explosion itself. Only difference is the aftereffects were set up to hit downwards." Jannie commented remembering the man that almost succeeded in his goal of stopping her.

Attempting to get off the sad subject Neal said, "If you weren't stuck here in New York where would you go?"

"Italy. There is this island right off the shore. Has one of the best beaches. Kyle and I always talked about going there. It is romantic, beautiful, and gorgeous. Everything I always imagined for a honeymoon. I guess some dreams die-hard. What about you? If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?" Jannie explained remembering her promise to Kyle.

Neal replied, "Somewhere nice, small, island like. I like a change in scene every now and then but then again my resources are limited." Neal motioned towards his leg.

Diana and Peter came in. Diana undid the cuffs. Peter ordered, "Take her home."

Diana left with Jannie following closely behind.

After Peter was sure they had left he turned to his Consultant. "I want you to keep an eye on her the next couple of days. Her anklet will be being monitored, but don't let her do anything stupid."

Neal nodded then left the conference room. He began to head towards home.

**Reviews? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Previously on White Collar:_

_Hughes said, "I know this whole situation is nowhere near anything anyone suspected but this is going to take time. There is going to have to be a formal investigation into what all happened as well as OPR investigations. This is all standard procedure."_

_"Are you saying she has to go back?" Diana asked. She had started to like the con artist over the past few weeks. They also made an agreement. She never wanted to go back on that._

_Reese looked to Neal. "A few years ago when Kate passed you were feeling the pain she is feeling right now. Caffrey I need you to talk to her. Find out where her head is at before we can even begin to think about what we do next."_

_"Don't you guy's have shrinks for that?" Neal asked as he looked between all the agents in the room. He was very curious as to how they wanted to play this one out._

_Jannie nodded, "Yeah, we got Keller, but if there was ever something I learned about him is that there will always be a guy to pick up where he left off. So Keller may be dead, but there is another guy out there carrying out his plans. You blink and the one you love is gone. Kate, Kyle. Who's next? For our sake I hope we don't ever have the answer to that question."_

_Neal agreed, "I hope so too. Let the system play it out. I didn't believe in it back after Kate was killed and I almost shot and killed the wrong guy."_

_"And see there is the difference between me and you. You, Neal can use the word almost in that sentence. I unfortunately don't have that luxury. If I hadn't pulled that trigger I would not be here right now and yet even though he is dead I don't feel relieved or better. Kyle is dead and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do." Jannie replied. She stopped and just thought back to the moment when the bomb went off and then coming down off the ledge of the balcony she saw them load Kyle into the ambulance._

_Diana and Peter came in. Diana undid the cuffs. Peter ordered, "Take her home."_

_After Peter was sure they had left he turned to his Consultant. "I want you to keep an eye on her the next couple of days. Her anklet will be being monitored, but don't let her do anything stupid."_

Jannie was sitting in her apartment. It was probably close to three in the morning but she couldn't sleep so she was going to even try. She was well past drunk at this point and she herself couldn't even tell you had many glasses of wine she had. Alexa had come over a little while after Diana left to talk about the day's events. Alexa never knew Jannie to actually shoot someone but anything is possible when she felt threatened or someone she cared about was. Kyle was that someone for Jannie. He knew who she was and yet loved her anyways. If Jannie truly were going to change her ways Kyle would have been the one she did for. Now all hope was lost. It was only a matter of time before Jannie ended up doing something really stupid. When Kyle was involved Jannie got a little crazy. She didn't think really rationally.

Alexa knew no doubt the Fed's had to send her back. They didn't have a choice. Although that didn't stop her from not liking it one bit. She was keeping a close eye on Jannie as she was sure Neal and the Fed's were too. Although the Fed's had it easier off since they could just look at where her anklet is.

Jannie had eventually passed out on her couch after finishing off some amount of wine. She was awaken around 9 by a knock at her door.

She ran her fingers through her hair before going over to the door. She opened it revealing two military guys. One asked, "May we come in?"

"Yeah, of course." Jannie moved out of the doorway making room for them to enter. The carried Kyle's trunk and some papers that must be the forms they have to go over. "Right there is fine. Jannie had pointed to the backside of her couch.

The three of them took a seat at the table. The guys began, "We are truly sorry for your loss Mrs. Santiago-Clarke. I know this can't be easy for you but we do need to go over some of this paper work."

Jannie nodded. "Give me the short version and tell me where to sign."

"Right of course. The first form is the funeral arrangement form. It says the Marine Corps will take care of everything. We just need you to sign to release the body to our funeral home. From there we will take care of picking out the coffin and all the funeral related stuff. When everything is all said and done we will go over everything with to see if there are any changes that need to be made. The Marine Corps would like to set the funeral for this Saturday." One of the guys explained.

The other guy mentioned, "This other form is the release of his personal effects and trunk. And the third form is your contact information."

Jannie took the three forms and singed what she needed to and filled out the necessary information.

The two soldiers left the apartment and she went back to the couch. It wasn't too much later that there was another knock at her door. She combed through her hair again and went to the door. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Neal. Jannie asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Thought you could use a friend right now." Neal stated walking into her apartment.

Neal observed the number of beer bottles and wine bottles on her coffee table along with the two paintings that looked fresh. He noticed that she was still in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday minus the Marine Corps bulletproof vest that was on the floor near the couch along with what looked like was probably Kyle's trunk.

Jannie took a seat on the couch at one end and Neal took a seat at the other end. Jannie remained silent for a minute thinking back to the explosion. It was really the only thing that had been on her mind.

"How you holding up?" Neal asked.

"Alright I guess. Be honest with me. How bad are things since I shot Keller yesterday? Jannie asked.

"Hughes can't stop you from going back. There will be full OPR investigations and then a determination will be made." Neal replied honestly. He knew she wasn't going to like it.

Jannie nods, "They got hang someone out to dry. Might as well be me."

Neal argues, "The FBI is a lot of things and if you ever talked to my good friend Mozzie he would tell you all about those theories but they are not selling you short. You did what you had to do to survive. OPR is just a routine thing after this sort of thing happens. Diana and Peter and Jones will do everything they can to help you."

"I will believe it when it turns out to be true and I'm not on trial for murder." Jannie commented.

"Give it time." Neal mentioned.

Over the next few hours Neal and Jannie talked about different pieces of art, different books, their favorite cities and found out they had a lot in common.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few short days later Jannie was sitting in the front row at a church service for her husband. Sure they had been only married for a day but they had been together and engaged for a while.

She listened as the priest spoke highly about Kyle's life. A few of his buddies talked about his service to his country and how he would be missed. After his boss had spoken he took his seat next to her and gave her a pat on the back as encouragement. Jannie stood and headed for the podium where she was going to give a speech.

Jannie began, "_Kyle was the love of my life. He was with the Marine Corps for 15 years. It was what he loved to do. Sometimes it seemed like it was his second girlfriend."_

That earned a laugh from some of the other Marine's and their wives/husbands. Jannie continued, "_Every time he came home with that look and told me he was deploying I felt like my heart stopped beating. He was my family. And it scared me to death while he was gone, but I knew he loved it. And most of the time it was worth it when he came home and I got to wrap my arms around him. The reunion was worth the time apart._ _He didn't die in vain. He died doing something he loved to do. He died protecting our country and more importantly our homeland. If anything he would want us to celebrate his life and have a beer for him. Let's not be sad but happy we had the chance to know my husband Sergeant Kyle Clarke."_

Jannie returned to her seat. After that they headed over to the burial ground. At that time two soldiers removed the flag that was lying on top of his coffin. They folded it and then walked towards Jannie handing it to her and offering condolences.

After the funeral had ended several of the Marines came over to her and showing their respect and sharing stories about Kyle. The buddies from Kyle's unit offered to take her up on that beer when they finished here.

They drove about a half mile up the road to the nearest bar and ordered a round of Miller Lite's.

Meanwhile after the funeral Diana, Jones, Peter, and Neal headed to the FBI building. Jannie had made an agreement with Diana that after getting drinks with the guys she would be at the FBI building for Diana to officially take her into custody.

Diana was watching her tracker like a hawk. So far she had seen that she arrived at the bar and was staying put.

Jones went over to Diana's desk and sat on the corner. "So today is the day."

Sadly Diana responded, "Yeah. She agreed to come here after she got drinks with a few of Kyle's friends."

"And you believe that?" Jones countered cocking his eyebrow.

Diana shook her head, "Not for a second." Diana gestured to her phone that had Jannie's anklet up on it.

After finishing a few drinks they began to walk out of the bar. One of them asked, "We will see you again?"

"Not for awhile." Jannie supplied.

"They sending you back?"

Jannie nodded. It was no secret to Kyle's close friends what Jannie's life was like. "I guess one good thing came from all this. Someone got his killer."

Jannie nodded, "I should be going." She put on her hat. They parted ways and Jannie made her way to the FBI building. Jannie entered the building and got onto the elevator.

Diana looked up as Jannie entered the squad room. "I'm surprised you came."

"Well here I am." Jannie replied looking down at her feet. Diana could tell that she was just a little bit drunk.

Diana was about to say something when Peter and Neal came down.

Peter looked between Diana and Jones, "We don't have any time left." Looking to Jannie, "I am deeply sorry for your loss, but we have to follow protocol. I can promise you that we are going to do everything we can to set this straight."

Diana had come over with a pair of cuffs.

Jannie said, "Wait, I have to know, is the FBI charging me with Keller's murder?"

Peter looked her in the eye, "At this time no, but if the investigation brings up new evidence that suggests it or his lawyer presses for it we may have no choice."

Jannie nodded. She flipped off her hat onto her desk.

Diana took Jannie's wrists and put the cuffs on her. "You have the right to remain silent. I strongly recommend you use that right."

Diana led her out to the car and then drove away.

**Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_5 months later_

It had been 5 months and still OPR was no closer to a decision. To be honest it didn't seem like they were trying very hard. It was lunchtime on Thursday afternoon. Diana was getting up to take her break. Ever week on Thursday Diana went to see Jannie, to make sure she was okay, as okay as she could with everything that happened.

Diana was on her way out when Peter stopped her. He gave her and Jones the finger point.

They made their way up to his office. Peter said, "OPR has something. They want to interview our team." Peter pointed towards the elevators. "They are here right now."

Diana looked at her watch. She would just have to go see Jannie later. Maybe she could actually bring her good news. Diana sent a quick text to Christy to let her know about OPR.

Christy got the text from Diana. This was her chance. She needed to go talk to Diana's informant. Christy headed for the jail Jannie was currently held at.

A guard brought Jannie out to the visitor's station. They were separated by a piece of glass and had to talk through telephones. Jannie was wearing her blue jumpsuit pants with a white tank top. She had her button up top part tied around her waist.

Jannie picked up the phone. Christy did the same. Christy began, "My name is Christy. I am Diana's girlfriend."

Jannie nodded, "I know. Why did you come?"

"Diana won't be able to make it to your guys' normal meeting and I thought I should take this time to talk with you. She doesn't know I'm here and I want it to stay that way please." Christy began.

"Okay." Jannie agreed.

"I wanted to come down here and personally thank you for turning yourself in. It could have been a lot worse off if you had run, especially for Diana. She trusted you and I didn't expect you to actually turn yourself in when she told me what happened. I thought you would have run the second you got the chance. The media doesn't call you a ghost for no good reason. You were always good at disappearing. They only found you when you wanted them to." Christy started. "Everything was on your terms, even when you got arrested. It was actually kind of sweet when Diana told me that you gave up your freedom for your husband."

Jannie smiled, "Diana is lucky to have someone that cares for her this much. I will be completely honest with you. I did consider running after I buried my husband. It crossed my mind as I walked into the FBI building to turn back because I was making a big mistake. But the truth is I had already made big mistakes in my life. I was trying to make some of those mistakes better this time. After the funeral I had nothing left. That is why I didn't run. I didn't have anywhere to run to. Anyone to run to. I lost my love. Diana took a gamble with me as an informant and if there was any chance that it wasn't entirely over I was going to take it. Although it doesn't look like I'm getting out of her soon."

Christy mentioned, "They are doing everything they can."

"There just might not be anything to do at this point. I did kill a man." Jannie replied.

"Hang in there. They are trying. Trust that..." Christy added.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A guard called, "Jannie time is up." This is one of the guards that liked Jannie in here.

Jannie stood up and put her hands on the wall as the guard came in. He patted her down then took her hands behind her back placing cuffs on her leading her back to her cell.

Meanwhile OPR had been conducting interviews. Jones and Diana were sitting at their desks. OPR had taken over one of the conference rooms and closed off the blinds. So far they had talked to Reese, Peter, and Neal. Next was Jones. He walked into the conference room and took a seat. He was maybe in there for about 10 minutes before they sent him out and it was Diana's turn. They saved her for last because it was her CI. It was her idea to use Jannie in the first place.

Diana walked into the conference room and took a seat across from the OPR agents.

**Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Diana was sitting in the conference room. Directly across from her was a board of OPR members. There were three of them. The one in the middle was the person asking the questions. The other two were there to observe and keep record. Her union rep was sitting behind her.

The OPR Agent in the middle identified himself as Agent Greener. He began, "Agent Berrigan, it was your idea to bring Jannie Santiago in as a C.I."

Diana nodded, "That is correct."

"Tell us about it." He simply stated.

She looked behind her to her rep who nodded his head.

She explained the whole process of how she set up having Jannie as a consultant. She explained why it was necessary in order to solve the case. They used one of her former aliases. She continued explaining all the events of the case that unfolded including Jannie going undercover to get information on the suspect. Jannie was the only one able to piece the bombs together and give them something to go off of.

Greener added, "We have the facts of the case. Why was Santiago the most qualified to be the one to disable the bomb?"

"Simple she had experience and knew what she was doing." Diana responded.

"In addition her husband was also injured." Greener mentioned.

"That is correct." Diana nodded. "Jannie and Sergeant Clarke had been engaged for well over a year but they finally went down to the courthouse and got married. They were married for a short time but had been together for awhile."

Greener nodded, "I see. Later at the hospital her husband was killed and she shot an escaped felon Matthew Keller."

Diana agreed, "That is correct but as you can see from the videos collected from the hospital it was self defense."

"How can we be just that certain when we have no audio?" Greener asked her.

Diana explained, "Jannie is a lot of things. She is a convicted art forger on only one painting and as you can see there suspected of a hell of a lot of other things, but she isn't violent. Sure she has an endless number of aliases but that doesn't mean she is guilty. That pretty much only means she was good at what she used to do and for a while that goal was avoiding the FBI. Just hear me out. If she really had killed Keller in cold bold, murdered as it is suspected she would not have turned herself in. Like I before mentioned she is a lot of things but stupid knowing she could be facing life is not one of them. All she wants to do is serve the remaining six years of her sentence and in my opinion she would be better off helping us than sitting in some jail cell."

Greener nodded, "Thank you Agent. We will take this all into consideration as we finish our investigation."

Diana stood up and then went down and sat at her desk.

Peter asked her concerned, "How did it go?"

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Diana replied.

Moments later the same OPR agents were down at Jannie's desk, which wasn't far from where Peter and Diana were. Moments later Neal and Jones rounded the corner and joined the others, standing near Diana's desk. They all watched as the OPR agents went through her desk. They repeatedly moved the black hat that Jannie was wearing the day of the funeral around.

Neal whispered, "Do they have to keep touching her hat."

"It is very annoying." Diana replied.

"They are wasting their time. There is nothing there to find." Jones added.

Peter commented, "Let's hope so."

After about an hour of searching her desk they finally retreated back to the conference room. It took another 3 hours but the finally gathered up their papers and went to talk with Reese.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I have to give a very special thank you to my guest reviewer. You made me smile and want to update sooner than I was going to. **_

_**Chapter 16**_

After OPR had finished talking with Reese they had gone back to the conference room and began looking through their files once more.

Reese went down to the squad room and began, "They are bringing Jannie in. Going to take her statement. Should be here in about 30 minutes."

Diana and the others nodded.

Jannie was in the gym at the prison. She was currently boxing; hitting one of the bags they had set up.

The guard who had just gotten orders came up beside her and said, "Santiago, you need to come with me."

Jannie glanced up at the overhead clock then argued, "What? Why? My hour ain't up yet."

The guard mentioned, "FBI is bringing you in for questioning. Let's move."

Jannie stripped the boxing gloves off of her hands as she followed the guard over to the entrance of the gym. The guard searched her then cuffed her. He then swiped his key card exiting the gym and leading Jannie to the main entrance of the prison.

There were several other guards waiting near the FBI transport van.

The guards handed her over to the FBI team. The FBI team secured her in the van as the prison guards prepared for exit. A few minutes later they pushed the button opening the gate.

Jannie couldn't stop thinking at this point. She knew FBI bringing her in for questioning could only mean one thing. OPR was in town. More importantly that meant this was very important. Whatever she said could clear Diana and the others. It could have her out of prison, but her first priority in this matter was clearing Diana and the others. Diana trusted her enough to take a chance so Jannie was going to do everything in her power to make sure things go back to being good for Diana.

The short ride came to a stop as the van pulled into the parking garage. The agents helped Jannie out of the van making sure her cuffs were secure. They then approached the elevator and rode up to the White Collar floor.

When the elevators opened Peter, Diana, Jones, and Neal all looked up. They had all been having coffee in the squad room.

The agents lead her through the middle of the squad room and up the stairs to the conference room.

One of the agents said, "Agent Greener, Miss Santiago for you."

Greener looked up, "Thank you. You can wait outside, Agent."

The Agent waited outside the room guarding it and watching like a hawk.

Jannie took a seat in the empty chair.

"Miss Santiago. I'm Agent Greener. I am with OPR. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. I want you to answer as best as you can." Greener added.

Jannie nodded.

"Very well then. Miss Santiago, Agent Berrigan was the one that brought you in as a consultant." Greener stated.

"That is correct. Diana and Jones both pitched the idea to me. I initially declined the option, but later did accept. If I could help to keep innocent people alive it was worth it." Jannie stated.

Greener looked at a file taking some notes then continued, "Your talents should we say were sought out because of your expertise with bombs. You were able to make a ground breaking lead when FBI agents were unable."

Jannie mentioned, "That is correct. I was able to figure out where the bombs were in fact from. The bombs were imported from Canada. From there I was able to piece together the bombs and even come up with a clue that was left behind."

Greener again took notes down before asking, "You met up with the potential suspect?"

"Yes. He contacted me. Well he contacted my alias and Peter gave the go ahead to set up a meeting. The others were just outside if anything had gone astray. It turned out to be our guy as we later found out." Jannie explained.

Greener nodded, "How did you end up with a gun?"

Jannie took a deep breath then mentioned, "My husband handed it to me. It was his spare. It was completely legal though. You can check on that."

Greener agreed, "Alright Miss Santiago what I need to know now is more information about what went down at the hospital."

Jannie thought back to when she saw Kyle's body lying there, "Kyle was in critical care. He didn't make it. Keller had escaped. He threatened me. Wanted the pension money I was going to receive to pay off his debt. If I didn't shoot I would be dead."

Greener nodded, "Thank you Miss Santiago. I think we have everything we need."

Jannie questioned, "Can I just say something?"

Greener looked between the other OPR agents then mentioned, "Go ahead."

"I understand you have a big decision before you. You have to decide if this team is to be cleared. I also know that my fate lies in your hands. That I may be looking at life with no trial for Keller's murder. But none of that matters if this team is disbanded. They are the best you will find. If it comes down to it between me and this team choose that team down there. It really is for the best. At the end of the day it's these people who keep this city safe. If you ask me the world could use more people like that." Jannie said.

Greener smiled then motioned for the agent to come and get her.

Jannie stood up as the agent began to usher her back down through the squad room.

All four looked up yet again as Jannie was ushered through the room. When they were back in the elevator and going down floors Neal said, "She didn't look too good."

"She has a huge cut on her face." Jones commented.

"Plus her eyes looked like she hasn't been sleeping." Peter mentioned.

Diana said, "She had that cut last week. When I asked her about it she said it was an accident." Diana sighed, "I can barely get her to look me in the eye."

Neal looked at Diana, "That is because part of Jannie died with her husband."

The OPR agents had just entered Hughes office yet again.

Hughes had been speaking with them for quite awhile when finally all three shook hands with Hughes then gathered up their files and headed to the elevator.

Once the OPR agents were gone Hughes came over the rail and gave them a finger point.

All of them gathered in the conference room. Hughes motioned for them to take a seat. Reese explained, "OPR has made it clear they will not support this team letting convicted felons run wild. With that being said your team has been cleared. They feel that under the circumstances the only rational thing Jannie could do was shoot Keller. They are calling it PTSD killing. What the truth behind it is doesn't matter. I'll take it. They say with everyone concerned Keller is better off dead considering he was planning to cash in on the death of her husband. Now as for Jannie I'm hoping to have her out by the end of the week but considering it may take a bit longer."

They all nodded.

Jones mentioned, "So we're good?"

Reese smiled in reply.

Diana texted Christy the good news.

The day came to an end and everyone began to leave.

Diana and Neal walked out together just like they did several times since Jannie had gone back. The two of they had gotten immensely closer over the short time. They told each other things that other people didn't know. Like Neal told Diana how he was into Jannie. He really did like her. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Kate. He knew it was for sure to soon for Jannie but at least he has someone to talk about this with.

Diana also talked to Neal about Christy on and off. And Jannie. Diana was so glad to have someone else to talk to.

Diana said, "I'm going to go give her the good news."

Neal smiled, "Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Diana smiled then headed for the women's prison.

She waited as they brought out Jannie.

Jannie sat down, "It is so great to see you, Diana."

"Likewise." Diana added. "I actually have some good news."

Jannie listened intently.

Diana explained the whole outcome wit OPR. The ruling on Keller.

Jannie smiled, "So if your team has been cleared why am I still here?"

"They got to process it. Hopefully you'll be out by the end of the week. It may take longer though." Diana added.

Jannie nodded, "Thank you. You won't be sorry."

Diana messed with Jannie's hair, "I hope not. Now get some sleep."

**Reviews!**


End file.
